Falling Stars
by ShadowStar105
Summary: A story of a growing relationship between Albus Potter and my OC Scarlett Blackwood
1. Scarlett Blackwood and Ella Smelton

**Falling Stars Prologue**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a place for people gifted in the magical arts to live and learn. But beneath it all it's the same as any muggle high school, who you know matters.

To be someone you had to either be in a relationship with or friends with one of the Weasley/Potter children. I, Scarlett Blackwood was neither a friend nor lover of any of these people, not that I didn't like any of them it's just I'm a rather shy member of Slytherin house so people tend not to notice me.

My best friend Eleanor "Ella" Smelton seems to have big plans for our 5th year at Hogwarts. Plans that involve both of us ending up with one of the Potter boys. Little did I know when I stepped on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September that her plans would actually work. 


	2. The Magical Station

**Chapter one**

Kings Cross Station always full of magic in the hours leading up to 11am on September 1st and yet muggles are so blind to things they don't understand and so self-absorbed that they rarely even notice that people suddenly disappear through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

I always loved the looks on the faces of muggles as they watched children with their parents pushing trollies stacked with luggage and occasionally strange animals like owls and ferrets and the less strange animals like cats. To them it was strange that a boarding school would ever allow children to take such pets to school with them, never understanding why on earth anyone would allow their child to have an owl as a pet.

I always felt nervous going through the gate to platform 9 and ¾ so I took it at a run thinking the sooner I get onto that platform the better. This year was my first time getting onto the platform on my own usually my brother River accompanied me on to the Platform, but this year he was spending the time I was at Hogwarts working with wild magical creatures.

As always the Platform was full of parents saying goodbye to their children and reminding them to write and that they'd see them at Christmas or telling them to be good and look out for their younger siblings.

I smiled at the excitement of another year at Hogwarts. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground I looked up to see Ella quickly standing up and brushing herself off. She then stuck out her hand to help me up. "Merlin's beard El anyone would think you missed me this summer" I laughed as I took her hand. "Well that would probably be because I did." She said grinning like a maniac.

We made our way to the baggage car where we left our luggage taking only our pets-my ginger cat Uriel and Ella's black Barn Owl Gabriel- and our backpacks with important stuff in them with us to find a compartment. We slowly made our way through the crowd of students looking for places to sit as the train started the annual journey from Kings Cross to Hogsmeade station. Unfortunately for us we missed out on finding an empty compartment, we managed to find one with three people inside.

All three inhabitants of the compartment looked up as we opened the door "Mind if we sit here everywhere else is pretty much full." I asked as Ella slid the door shut behind us, each of them shifted slightly allowing us to put out bags and animal cages in the baggage holders above the seats. As Ella and I sat down I realised exactly who the three red heads were. The oldest girl was Rose Weasley, a 5th year student like me and Ella, loved to read books and was and excellent student, the red haired boy was Rose's brother Hugo, 4th year student that's all I really knew about him, the other red haired girl was obviously Lily Potter sister of James Potter famous for his Quidditch playing abilities and was an amazing Chaser like his mother and grandfather-I guess you could say he was living up to his name- and Albus Potter famous for being the first Weasley/Potter family member to be in Slytherin and for being friends with the son of a man his father once despised.

Rose was the first to speak "So you're the female Slytherin prefect for this year" she asked me looking at the shiny silver badge pinned on the t-shirt of my muggle outfit I smiled nodding in response. "In that case we should probably head off to the prefect's carriage and get our schedule of what nights we're patrolling the halls of the school and find out who the other prefects are." She said pulling me out the door.


	3. Albus Potter

Albus Potter, like I said is the first Weasley/Potter family member to be sorted into Slytherin. I knew from that first day on platform 9 and 3/4 that he was different (I happened to over hear his father giving him a pep talk about the sorting ceremony) apparently most of his family except for James, Rose and his  
>parents were extremely shocked about the fact that a Weasley family member could be sorted into Slytherin.<p>

Truthfully different was never a bad thing in my mind, my whole family was different, my mother was a Gryffindor, my father was a Hufflepuff, my brother was a Ravenclaw and then there was me a Slytherin.

I like Albus very much, from the first time he spoke to me in our first year. I was in the library doing research for my Defence Against The Dark Arts homework when Albus asked if he could join me and share the books I was using, of course being as shy as I am I simply nodded. After that every now and then we would end up sharing books for information on homework assignments that was until we hit the middle of our third year. By that point I had figured out (with the help of Ella) that I had developed a crush on Albus and found it harder and harder to be around him until eventually I had to think of excuses for getting out of doing homework with him until he finally stopped asking to join me.

Albus was always close to his cousin Rose so it wasn't a shock to find him and Scorpius in our compartment when Rose and I got back to the compartment. Knowing there was no way I could get out of having to make conversation with Albus without seeming rude, so I took a deep breath and sat down next to Ella who was happily discussing the Summers events. "So how was your summer Scar?" Albus after we had all settled into our seats "It was good, though I spent most of the time helping River pack his stuff for his new job working with magical creatures in Egypt." Thankfully the conversation was interrupted by James who had apparently decided to check up on his younger siblings and cousins. "You lot might want to change we'll be arriving soon" He said sticking his head through the door. The three boys were shooed out of the compartment by Rose who told them they were outnumbered when Albus tried to argue with her about which group of us should go change. Rose made sure she locked the door after the boys left and pulled the blind down over the windows.  
>The four of us took our time changing into our uniforms knowing that the boys were outside waiting.<p>

By the time we decided to let the boys back into the compartment the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station. We all grabbed our stuff and left the compartment. The gruff, friendly voice of Hagrid could be heard calling all the first years over, of course we all stopped to say hello before leaving our pets on the platform to be taken up to the castle with our luggage and making our way to the carriages that to most people seemed to be drawn by invisible horses or pulled themselves when the path was clear. Ella was of course the only person (other than River) who knew I could see the Thestrals, when I told her I could see them she asked me to draw a picture because she so desperately wanted to know what they look like, I of course did and she has been fascinated by them ever since.

We all sat down as the carriage took off down the path way, and as the castle came closer I knew I was home again.


End file.
